


Supreme Manipulation

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Bond, Bullying, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Bonding, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possible Spoilers, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: I absolutely love the movie Captain Marvel but I've decided to play around extensively with this story which is why I've labelled it as an AU. This starts at the destruction of the energy source and I have not decided were it will lead at this moment in time. Yon-Rogg has decided to take the newly named Vers home with him to Hala and Is shocked but secretly delighted with the Supreme Intelligence plan to make Vers the new poster girl for the Kree Star-force. This will eventually get very steamy so be forewarned if you're easily offended





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to begin with. I'm still trying to remember how to use HTML after a decade away from writing lol. Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know if I'm on the right track :)

** Part I **

“She’s coming with us, Get her on-board the ship” Yon-Rogg ordered. Minn-Erva stared at him incredulously, and “You are honestly going to take her back to Hala?” She asked with no attempt to hide the disbelief and contempt in her voice. Did she honestly question him? To question him was to question his authority.

Yon-Rogg saw red and grabbed the woman by the throat “When did I give you permission to question me?” he growled at his sniper through gritted teeth, his eyes seemed to burn into her as she struggled to breathe. Releasing her he smiled as she fell to her knees and remained glaring at the sniper as she slowly regained her equilibrium. “Get, her, on-board, the ship, I will not ask again” he repeated slowly and menacingly. He allowed himself another look at the ethereal looking woman before she was taken away and turned his attention to the piece of metal he had retrieved from the floor beside the wreckage which used to be the ship she had been flying quite well, well that was before he shot her from the sky that is, the thought made him smile. Such spirit this woman “Vers” had, maybe he would make her a pilot in her new life on Hala he thought. What potential she had he thought as he read the piece of metal in his hands again, “Vers” it read, an unusual name for an unusual woman.

  
Back on-board the ship Yon-Rogg checked on his abductee, staring at her and closely taking in everything from her Golden coloured hair to the rather revolting looking flight uniform that her superiors had her dressed in.

“The Supremor wants an audience with you” Att-las informed Yon-Rogg just as he was about to check out just how different a Terran female was to a Kree female. Att-las looked at his Commander with a grin on his face that told Yon-Rogg that he knew exactly what he was about to do. “Oh come on, are you not just a little curious?” Yon-Rogg laughed with an equally large grin beginning to play on his face. “I’ll be in the Intelligence's’ quarters until further notice” he continued, still grinning from ear to ear as he passed his messenger.  


__________

The Supreme Intelligence’s room was nothing more than a room with four walls and a circle in the centre of the floor, Yon-Rogg always thought it should be a little more decorative, the Supremor deserved that at least didn't it?. The room started to pulse and he took this as an order to step into the middle of the circle which he did with no questions asked.

Tendrils started to weave and twist slowly around his body, creeping up towards his head, and then suddenly he was back in the room where Vers lay. “Why don’t you finish where you left off Commander?” the Intelligence asked, which sounded more like an order. So he did just that. 

Slowly he brushed the back of his hand down over her cheek, slowly moving down her neck and along her collar bone. Vers’ eyes suddenly flickered open and looked straight into Yon-Rogg’s eyes causing him to startle and take a few steps back. She smiled and slowly raised herself up off of the cot and started moving towards him and removing her flight suit just as slowly as she did so. 

Yon-Rogg stood frozen to the spot, captivated at the torturing striptease that was playing out in front of him, then Laughter filled the room and he was suddenly painfully aware that the Supreme Intelligence was manipulating his thoughts again. 

Embarrassed he collected himself and tried to ignore the very uncomfortable erection he now had. Not easy to do when the Supremor was laughing so hard at his predicament.

“When I was first informed of your decision to bring this Terran home I was less than pleased Commander, but I have thought long and hard about this” she laughed at her own joke at Yon-Rogg’s expense, causing him to grimace. “We will remake this Terran as one of our own. You will give your blood to her, you will teach her and train her” Yon was about to argue. Blood should not be shared unless it was with your mate he had been told over and over again and as soon as he had thought it…”But Commander, that is exactly what she is to become, your mate” 

Yon stood glued to the spot “Excuse me?” he managed to gasp, shocked at the Supremor’s statement.  


“You decided to bring her to Hala, you will be responsible for her and you will mate with her. Sire her offspring so that we would have leverage over her if need be in the future. She will be moulded into a great weapon for the Kree. First things first though Commander, administer the eraseth, she must have no memory of her past life and once you have done this have Doctor Minn-Erva transfuse your blood into Vers. I want both of you to complete the blood bond before you arrive home is that clear Commander?”  


“Clear as a containment field Supremor” Yon agreed. He never saw this coming when he arose from bed this morning. Get up, get washed, get dressed, kill your former friend, get mated. What a day!  


TBC


	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg sets about completing his orders before the Supreme Intelligence changes its mind and Vers' education is about to begin.

Yon-Rogg slapped his hand to his forehead and slowly brushed his hand over the top of his head, “Huhhh” he laughed still not quite believing his own ears, soon he would be mated to a woman he had just met, knew nothing about and very nearly killed. But the thought sent a thrill through his body. A mate and children, he was told he would never be allowed either of them, if you were not blue then breeding was usually prohibited. 

He had every intention of carrying out this order given to him, not that he ever disobeyed an order that the Supreme Intelligence gave him, but He desired the female and he desired a family. The idea of continuing his bloodline was intoxicating. 

Yon-Rogg tapped his communicator “Minn-Erva, take Vers to the operating room, I’ll meet you there” he ordered and started making his way there. His body was firing on all cylinders; he tried to compose himself so that he didn’t look like a first year tutorling as he entered the room and jumped up onto the bed next to Vers , he lay there staring up at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head, crossing his legs at his ankles. 

Minn-Erva looked at Yon-Rogg as if he had just grown another head. “Now Minn-Erva, administer the eraseth to Vers, I want no memory left in that head of hers. Once you have done this start a transfusion” Yon-Rogg ordered. He wanted the process started a.s.a.p. just in case the Intelligence decided to change it's mind. 

“A what?” she asked unsure if she had actually heard what he had said. 

“Administer the eraseth and then start a transfusion” He smiled menacingly at her, daring her to question him again. **“NOW!”** he glared at her. Minn-Erva looked at him in disbelief but set about doing as she was ordered. First she prepared the needle then injected Vers in the neck with the eraseth. Monitoring the Terran’s vitals she watched as the brainwaves drastically changed, then nothing. Just little blips on the monitor that proved that the woman was still alive. 

“Are you sure about this?” she asked, the needle hovering over the vain she had found in her Commanders arm. “I have my orders and you have yours” he hissed, Minn-Erva sighed and pushed the needle into Yon-Roggs arm starting the transfusion process. 

Yon-Rogg watched the blood seep from his body and enter Vers; his soon to be mate, as he watched he suddenly felt a warm feeling of pride move through his entire body. The bonding process was working already. Yon-Rogg sighed, closed his eyes and went to sleep. This was going to be a long process. A long, tiring and mind numbingly boring process. 

****

**__________**

Yon-Rogg opened his eyes, he felt as weak as a Flerkin kitten, he hated it, he despised feeling so weak “Progress report” he managed to croak out. “The transfusion is working, it seems to be rewriting her DNA completely and the Supremor is correcting her memories” Minn-Erva replied “ You’re still going to have to keep transfusing her for a little while longer though” she continued, “So you’re going to be out of commission for a while “she explained, “try to rest “she told Yon-Rogg. He let the fact that she just gave him an order slide, he was exhausted and didn’t need to be told more than once, his eyelids felt like lead weights so he let them close. Soon he was unconscious once more. 

when Yon-Rogg awoke he was confused. He was in school as a first year tutorling. “What in the name of…...”

”You are about to help me reprogram your mate commander “The intelligence informed him. “We will rewrite her life together. It is important that you are present in her programming also. No mistakes can be permitted, pay attention to detail, any slip ups and everything will unravel.”

****

**__________**

Vers felt as though she was floating. She had never felt so relaxed, well as long as she could remember anyway. She suddenly found herself in a class room full of blue and pink skinned children. She glanced down at her hands “Pink” She thought to herself and was soon brought out of her reverie. 

”Never seen a pure Kree before?” A boy asked her. “Pure Kree?” the term was completely alien to her. “Yes, the blue skins. Apparently we’re the defective ones because we’re pink skins. I’ll show them one day though. One day I’m going to be a Star-Force Commander and these arrogant entitled Das’t are going to be taking orders from me “ he grinned “ My names Yon-Rogg, What’s yours?” he asked. “Vers” She replied, but the name felt wrong, so very wrong. 

TBC


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers programming continues much to Yon-Rogg's delight.

Vers sighed; she had come to hate school. It was a constant battle between the blue skins who thought they were the elite of the Kree and the pink skins that were considered substandard. 

A new day and the same challenges which made it feel like groundhog day. “Groundhog?” she thought “What in the name of the collective was a groundhog. Come to think of it, what is a hog?”

A group of blue skins had congregated together and were staring at her intently, “Here we go again” she sighed. She heard the whispers “Pink skins, shouldn’t be allowed here. Disgusting creatures.” It upset her. The words cut her to the bone. She bit back her tears and held her head up high. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. 

Suddenly Vers head was jerked to one side with such a force her neck let out a cracking sound. A boy named Att-las had caught hold of her hair and had pulled it full force. She couldn’t help but let out a startled scream, it was a shock and it was painful. 

The attack was short lived as Att-las found himself flat on his back with a dazed look on his face. Blue blood seeped through his fingers that were clasped over his nose. “Not so funny now is it Das’t?”Yon-Rogg spat. 

”Yon-Rogg, here this minute” the teacher yelled. “How many times have I told you not to use that word? You’re language has become very questionable. “You here also Vers “She hissed. 

"I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to put my hair in Att-las’ hand so that he could damn near pull my head from my shoulders? How inconsiderate of me” She quipped causing Yon to burst into fits of laughter. 

"That’s it. I’ve had just about enough of you pink skins” The teacher screamed causing the blues to start laughing

Yon glared at the woman, she was out of order. “Time to put her in her place” He thought, and I know just how to do it. He had been sworn to silence, but surely he would be forgiven under the circumstances.”You do know I have my very first communion with the Supremor today Mar-ren” Yon grinned menacingly. He loved the shocked look on the teachers face. “Was it not asked that all wrongs done to pink skins be reported? Vers was attacked and yet you let Att-las get away with it and blame her for causing the trouble. What would the Supremor say? This is not the unity that has been called for” He informed her smugly. 

Mar-Ren stopped dead in her tracks as she assimilated the information. Then she turned to Yon-Rogg and smiled while glaring at him. “Dear boy, the only way you will ever have a communion with the Supreme Intelligence is if you become a member of Star-Force and that is never going to happen” She laughed. “No pink skin has ever been allowed to join the Elite, and do not use my name. You will give the respect that my post demands” she continued

Yons’ hackles rose, his temper was beginning to flare but he managed to stay composed as it seemed to annoy Mar-Ren all the more which seemed to make it all the worthwhile. “Mar-Ren. I was accepted into Star-Force training facility this morning and so was Vers.”He informed her with all the arrogance and contempt in his voice he could muster while looking very proudly at Vers. 

" Really?” Vers asked excitedly. Star-Force. It was true that all Star-Force personnel were blue skins, but the Supremor was trying to ally all colour skins. It was catching on very, very slowly. 

“Really” Yon-Rogg answered, full of pride. “Now, about Att-las” Yon-Rogg smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes, those golden eyes were on fire with rage and Vers could have sworn that Mar-Ren actually looked terrified. 

Mar-Ren composed herself and yelled “Enough. You will do double penance for lying” She informed them both. “No pink skins are allowed in Star-Force” she laughed

"Mar-Ren. Do you know who my father is? No? Well to be honest my lineage was kept secret so not to cause me trouble. That really worked didn’t it?” He and Vers laughed at the joke, Mar-Ren did not seem so amused. Yon continued “Well let me inform you that my father is General Yar-Rogg, and because of my lineage I will be welcomed into Star-Force and as Vers is a close family friend she will be welcomed with open arms also “He grinned cockily

”Lies!” Mar-Ren screeched. 

”Is there a problem teacher Mar-ren?”

”Not that I cannot deal with” She sneered. She turned to see who was speaking to her and damned near fell with shock. “General Yar-Rogg” she laughed nervously. 

”I am here to pick up my son and Vers for their communion with the Supremor” Mar-Ren suddenly went pale as she realised that everything that Yon-Rogg had told her was true

Yar-Rogg grinned. He had heard the entire conversation and at this moment in time he was very proud of his son. “Oh, and Mar-Ren? I suggest you try to find another vocation in life as you will not be teaching for much longer” he informed her before turning on his heels and silently beckoned for Yon-Rogg and Vers to follow.

Vers looked at Yon-Rogg and for the first time she really paid attention to him. His frame was slight, but then he was pre-adult and the training facility would soon sort that out. He had wonderfully golden eyes that reminded Vers of the Hala Suns. Beautiful, beautiful golden eyes. 

Take a holopic Vers, it will last longer” he grinned. It was working. The new method of programming was actually working. A slight flush of colour rose in Vers’ cheeks at Yons’ comment. “Can I tell you a secret Vers?”

Yeah, sure” She laughed, still embarrassed at being caught ogling him. 

”You’re going to be my mate one day in the not so distant future “He told her as he trailed the back of his forefinger down over Vers cheek. He hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head so that she was gazing into those gloriously golden eyes. The memory started to fade just as Yon-Rogg leaned in and kissed her”

TBC


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers programming continues and things begin to heat up in the shower.

****

**Mine**

Yon awoke in the med lab and yawned, he felt like he could sleep for a full moon cycle. “Progress report”

“Nice of you to rejoin us” Minn-Erva grinned. The glare that she received from Yon-Rogg wiped the smile right off of her face. She sighed. “I managed to recode her DNA so that she would accept your blood. She seems to be coping very well with the code rewrite. Her vital signs are starting to resemble that of a Kree and her whole DNA strand is almost re-written completely. I must say that your vital signs are not showing the usual readings. Should I be concerned?”

”The Supremor has me locked into Vers mind. We’re slowly reprogramming her with new memories “He informed her. 

Minn-Erva looked at him in astonishment. “I did not know that was even possible” she was amazed, just as she thought she had seen everything something happened that showed her she knew nothing.

”Truth be told, neither did I” Yon answered while letting out another yawn. “It’s a strange feeling. I now have a new set of memories and they feel so real” The Supreme intelligence never failed to amaze him, but at the same time he found this unnerving also. Once again his eyelids felt like lead weights. There was no use in fighting it. Soon he was back with the intelligence and Vers once more. 

__________

Yon-Rogg ached from head to toe; the training at the academy was very arduous. Bruises had formed on bruises and right now all he wanted was a nice long hot shower to massage his poor muscles back to life. Trouble was it was the females allotted time in the shower room. He looked out of the window to see what the girls were up to and observed that they were still only half way through the program that the boys had just finished so Yon decided it was safe to have that shower after all.

__________

Vers walked through the hallways towards the shower room; she had finished the training cycle ahead of everyone else, much to their distain and she was rewarded with the shower room all to herself. She smiled as she remembered the look on Minn-Ervas’ face. All this talk about the blue skins being the Elite of Hala and she had just kicked their collective arses. She was so looking forward to this shower, that training cycle was brutal. Vers got undressed and walked into the large communal shower, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Yon-Rogg completely naked standing with his legs slightly apart, his arms were raised above his head and both of his hands were flat on the shower wall, his head was bowed to the floor and she couldn’t help but stare as the water washed over his now very muscular body. Vers smiled as she took in the sight before her, he looked like he was assuming the position for a pat down by the peace enforcers and noticed that he was covered from head to toe in bruises, she slowly walked over to where he stood and reached out to touch him, it was at this very moment Yon became aware he was not alone, turned and grabbed the intruder, deftly flipping her and pinning her to the floor.

”Vers? I was not expecting to see anyone here for some time. “

”I finished ahead of everyone. I was told I could have extra shower time. I saw the bruises, I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s not like I can make them go away. I just wanted to make it better” Yon had her flat on her back with her hands pinned above her head at her wrists. She found the position both embarrassing and arousing. 

”You should know better than to sneak up on someone when their mind is elsewhere”

he gave her a big smile. Less than 2 hours they had been in the sim and she was showing signs of affection for him. This made him feel a great sense of pride and satisfaction. Yes, the reprogramming was working better than he thought it would.

”Sorry, I don’t know what came over me” Vers continued “I just wanted to touch you, to make it better and……”She was cut off mid sentence by Yon kissing her fervently. He released the hold he had on her wrists, slowly moving his hands down her arms causing a shiver to run through her. Vers gasped as she felt a fire growing deep within her, was he smiling? Why was he smiling? “What’s so funny?” 

”I was just wondering about something” he grinned mischievously and slipped a finger within her causing her to gasp in shock. Ver’s looked at him in disbelief but made no effort to stop him and she sighed with contentment as he began to pleasure her, she couldn’t help but let out a squeal of pleasure as he quickened the pace within her, Her body clenched around his fingers as it convulsed with her climax. “Mine!” Yon announced with a hunger in his eyes Vers had never seen before. 

”Yours” she answered in return gently cupping his cheek with her hand. He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm, another smile playing on his lips, his eyes were full of adoration and contentment.

”What in the collectives name do you two think you’re doing? You know pink skins aren’t allowed to mate. You wait till they review the surveillance footage on the holovid” they both recognised the voice, it was Minn-Erva. 

Yon-Rogg rose to his feet and helped Vers up; he lovingly placed a towel around her to protect what little modesty was left and tried to look at Minn-Erva as if he didn’t care that they had just been caught in a very compromising position, he then he addressed the blue bitch “Minn-Erva, you know as well as I that they never review the shower room footage” he sneered

”Oh, I think they will this time “She laughed as she turned and left the room shouting " I'll make sure the General himself reviews it" 

”Does she know that the General is your father?” Vers asked, still embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position

”Doubtful” He was wishing he could see the look on her face when she found out though. 

”How do you think he’ll take it?” Yon-Rogg could hear the worry in her voice and smiled tenderly while gently brushing her wet hair from her face

”I really don’t think he’ll have a problem. He’s always loved you Vers, as do I. Now get dressed or we’ll be late to dinner, father has a very important message for us apparently” he couldn’t help giving her a little nip on her neck causing her to bruise. “You are mine woman, now get dressed” he repeated, slapping her bare backside as she walked by him to exit the shower room. He watched as she disappeared out of sight. “Mine” he said to himself as the memory changed once more.

TBC


	5. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the reprogramming continues Yon-Rogg finds himself feeling very protective of his new mate.

Yon-Rogg and Vers sat silently in the transport that Yon’s father had sent to collect them for the gathering. Yon sat facing the driver while Vers chose to sit facing Yon, her back to the driver, the pair travelled in silence staring at each other with ridiculous grins on their faces. As the transport pulled up in front of the palatial building that belonged to Yon’s family the huge building triggered a memory within Vers, Parthenon? She thought, what is a Parthenon? Random pictures appeared in her head but disappeared just as quickly before her mind could latch onto them properly; it was as if someone had just erased it. 

Yon-Rogg took note at what Vers was thinking, making a mental note to research the building to cover all areas of the reprogramming. He needed to come up with a viable answer for her minds wanderings. Perhaps a post union trip, although he would have to come up with a good reason why they would take such an important trip on C-53 he sighed. 

”Yon-Rogg, Vers, come on through to the main hall kids” Yar-Rogg had met them both at the front door, which was very unusual. Usually Tan-Rhi greeted everyone; she quite literally came with the house when Yon’s family moved in. Yon had remembered the disgust in his father’s voice as he discovered they had inherited a slave. Yar-Rogg had always hated slavery. He had made Tan-Rhi an honorary member of the family, she still cleaned and looked after the Rogg’s in general, but Yar-Rogg had made sure she was paid as any other employee would be, bought her clothes and even allowed her to decorate her quarters to her own tastes, she even ate at the same table as the family.

Yon & Vers walked into the main hall to find it full of family and friends, even Tan-Rhi was there dressed for royalty. Yar-Rogg put a glass of celurion Wine in both Yons and Vers hands smirking as he did so. They both looked at Yar in horror as he placed a holovid chip in Yon’s hand. 

”The blue bitch actually did it” Yon sneered”

” Deep breath. We’ll sort her out another time. Don’t ruin tonight for your father, it seems he has something special to celebrate this evening” Vers said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. That caused a few whispers in the room. 

”Let them talk” Yon smiled and raised Vers hand to his lips and kissed it softly. That definitely started the tongues wagging. 

Yar-Rogg looked on proudly and smiled. He raised his glass and tapped it with a spoon to gain the attention of everyone in the room. “I have an announcement to make. This morning a new law was passed by the Supreme Intelligence and the high council. All Kree are now of equal standing. Which means the pink skins will be able to take a mate just like the blue skins. I am also pleased to announce that as I am technically Vers’ legal guardian that I am promising her to my son Yon-Rogg. Their union will take place at the next cycle of Hala’s moons” Yars head was held high and he was brimming with pride as he looked at the two very shocked cadets. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Then the chatter started followed closely by clapping

”Well that was unexpected” Vers joked. Yon-Rogg just looked at her with that ridiculous grin again then took her in his arms and kissed her much to the pleasure of the room whom promptly started cheering

__________

Yon-Rogg opened his eyes and tried to collect himself before retreating to his quarters to recuperate from the transfusion. It had been nearly a whole day that had lapsed and he still had much to do to sell Vers this new life story. The way he understood it, his last set or rather their last set of memories would be programmed this evening and to help with this part of the programming Vers would need physical proof of their union. 

Yon got up off of the bed, his joints and muscles stiff from lying in the same position for hours. The transfusion would need to be completed later as it would be dangerous to complete this procedure in one fell swoop. He flexed his muscles and stretched his neck first to the left then the right causing it to give out a rather loud crack and he grimaced as every part of his body complained as it came back to life. He walked over to where Vers slept. Lovingly he smoothed her hair and leaned over her placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. He was confused, thanks to his new memories he actually loved this woman and would do anything for her, absolutely anything even though he had only met her less than 24 earth hours ago

Yon-Rogg stared at the woman who had now become his whole life and unsheathed his blade. Gently he picked up Vers left hand and cut her palm, he looked in amazement as he observed that the wound now bled blue and smiled victoriously as he placed the wound to his lips taking the thick liquid back into his own body. He watched awe struck as he saw the wound had begun to knit together almost immediately, Vers truly was Kree now. Yon then took the blade to his own hand, opened Vers mouth and poured in his blood, he hooked his finger under her jaw and closed her mouth then gently rubbed her throat causing her to swallow.

”Was that necessary?”Yon-Rogg turned to see Minn-Erva looking at him in disgust. 

”I need her loyalty”

”YOU! need her loyalty?” Minn-Erva screeched making no effort to hide the disdain she felt. 

**”KNOW YOUR PLACE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO IT IS YOU ARE TALKING TO?”** rage made his blood boil. Minn-Erva bowed her head and uttered something that resembled an apology; at least she had the courtesy to look ashamed for questioning her Commander. “Now, if you would sort out our wounds so that they look a year old. I need everything to be perfect if this is to work as the Supreme Intelligence requires.

I don’t have all day Minn-Erva” He smiled at his Doctor come sniper, but that smile did not reach his eyes, that smile made him look dangerous and Minn-Erva knew better than to disobey. “For the good of all Kree” he said absent minded, not taking his eyes off of Vers. 

”For the good of all Kree” Minn-Erva replied. “This is not going to end well” she thought to herself and set about following her orders

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if there are spelling mistakes. It's 01:54 in the morning now and I'm off to bed. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave feedback, I would really like to know If I'm on the right track.


	6. The Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers' programming is nearly complete. Minn-Erva is less than happy with the whole situation though.

Yon-Rogg walked towards his quarters to rest. He had been given 12 hours to recuperate by the Supreme Intelligence and he needed every last minute of it. 

Att-lass looked as his Commander walked towards him “Das’t, what happened to you? You look like you’ve just run into a Vorathian mountain beast” Yon-Rogg sighed and gave a wry smile. 

”Later Att-lass, ask me later. I need to sleep.” Yon walked past his stealth and infiltration specialist patting him on the shoulder as he walked by. He walked aimlessly through his door as it slid open, headed straight to his bed and just about reached it when his legs gave way causing him to fall face first onto the mattress. In a matter of seconds he had fallen into a dreamless sleep. 

__________

It had been hours since Yon-Rogg had left the med bay, unfortunately this gave Minn-Erva time to think as she checked over Vers’ life signs Minn-Erva trailed her finger down the transfusion tube thoughtfully” it would be so easy to end you right here and now. Just one tug and no more blood for you” she was seriously thinking that this was the best course of action, all she needed to do was come up with a reasonable excuse as to what caused the Terran’s demise.

She was just about to remove the tube from Vers arm when a familiar alarm rang out, Minn-Erva sighed, the supreme intelligence would pick now for a communion. She walked into the Supreme Intelligence’s communication disc and assumed the position on the disc; she waited patiently as the tendrils crawled all over her body, attaching themselves to her finger tips, her neck and her temples. 

Explain yourself Minn-Erva!”Yon-Rogg growled. 

”I…I’m sorry Supremor. I don’t know what came over me” She cried out in pain as Yon-Rogg grabbed her by the throat sending a high voltage shock through her. 

”Do not cross swords with me child. Do you hear me? Vers and Yon-Rogg will be given free license to deal with you as they see fit if you do, Is, that, clear?” The supreme Intelligence asked slowly as if talking to a child. 

I am sorry” Minn-Erva screamed “Please stop. Forgive me” she cried. 

”Your jealously will be the death of you child. Control yourself” Yon-Rogg sneered. The Supreme Intelligence withdrew and Minn-Erva was once again in the chamber. She walked back into the med bay with Vers, tears streamed down her face. She walked over to her patient. 

"You’ve taken the only man I have ever cared about. You will fall from the Supreme Intelligence’s graces one day, and I will be there to watch” she informed the unconscious woman while she silently sobbed as she replaced the empty blood bag with another. She was confused though, how had the Supremor known what she was thinking and nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked at Vers, her eyes open, looking at her and smiling.

”Remember what I have told you child” Vers told Minn-Erva. It was only then she realised that Vers was still attached to the Supremor. Of course she would be, the ship would have exploded by now it she had not been. 

”My apologies once more Supremor”

” apologies for what?”Yon-Rogg asked as he entered the med bay for the final programming. 

”I overstepped my boundaries in treatment” was all that Minn-Erva would say. Lay back down on the table Commander." She ordered while getting the relevant equipment ready for the final procedure. 

__________

Vers was a nervous wreck. The last moon cycle had gone so fast and the Binding was just days away. What was even more difficult was not being able to see Yon-Rogg. The both of them had managed to sneak messages back and fore but there was no way they could leave there room without a guard present. Yon had tried to visit Vers on one occasion and was swiftly frog marched back to his own quarters by his father. 

”But why can’t I see her?” Yon-Rogg practically whined causing his father to laugh uncontrollably. 

”It is a tradition my boy. Trust me, it’ll do wonders for your binding night” Yar-Rogg winked and smirked as his son blushed a vibrant shade of blue. 

The morning of the binding Vers awoke after dreaming of a woman in strange clothing, she hadn’t recognised the woman, but the woman looked at her with worry written on her face. She had a weapon drawn and was aiming at something in the distance. Vers was sat on the floor looking at her hand which was covered in her blood, she was obviously in shock. It was when a Skrull appeared in the distance brandishing a laser and aiming at her that she awoke with a silent scream on her lips.

”Nightmares my lady?” Tan-Rhi asked softly as she helped Vers get ready for the binding ceremony. “It is natural to be nervous, it is a very important union.” She smiled sympathetically at her charge as she helped her on with her robes. Vers smiled back but did not elaborate so Tan-Rhi let the subject drop and continued to dress Vers hair in a complicated river of braids and curls that were wound around the top of her head and down her back. Vers looked in the mirror confused, was her hair always this long? It didn’t seem right. The thought was fleeting though as a knock on the door told them both that their presence was required for the ceremony

”Thank you Tan-Rhi, you don’t know how much I appreciate you doing this for me.”Vers smiled and hugged the Rogg’s maid before making her way out of her quarters and following her entourage to the great hall that would start her union with the love of her life.

The entourage moved painfully slowly towards the great hall, Vers could hear music and loud conversations as they grew closer. They came to a halt outside the largest doors that she had ever seen, they were beautifully carved with Kree glyphs and two kneeling women facing each other, their arms were stretched above their heads holding bowls in offering to the Supreme Intelligence. “What are they offering the Supremor?”She asked her guard. 

”Blood for the two to become one” He answered in a clipped tone that basically told her to be quiet. 

The doors opened slowly and her entourage began to move slowly towards the alter where Yon-Rogg waited for her. She let out a little giggle as Yon tried to turn to look at her and was promptly slapped over the back of his head by his father. “Thank you for your services my lords and ladies. You may take your leave now” Yar-Rogg told Vers’ entourage, they all bowed in respect and left the great hall. 

Yar-Rogg stood in front of Vers and took both of her hands in his “You look stunning my daughter to be” he let go of her hands and offered his arm for her to hook her arm through and continued to walk Vers down the rest of the aisle towards Yon-Rogg. When they reached her soon to be mate Yar-Rogg gently removed her arm from his, took her left hand and placed it into his sons hand, clasping them together for a moment as he beamed at the two of them.

”Would the man that gives this woman make himself known “the representative of the Supremor ordered. 

”I Yar-Rogg First General to the Supremor and the house of Rogg give this woman to be bound this day” Yar-Rogg answered proudly. 

”kneel before one another and the Supreme intelligence Yar-Rogg and Vers” both Yon and Vers both knelt facing one another in front of the symbol of the Supremor. “I stand before all by order of the Supreme Intelligence to bind Yon-Rogg and Vers together for the eternal union” 

Vers couldn’t help but look a little scared when the representative drew a blade from its sheath, it was a beautiful blade though, and its hilt was a beautiful pearlescent colour that gleamed in the light. Kree glyphs adjourned both the handle and the curved blade. It seemed to sparkle like diamonds when the light hit it

”Vers, offer your palm to your mate” She did as she was ordered and watched as the blade grew closer to her skin. Panic grew in the pit of her stomach, she never did like pain. The representative curved the blade into her palm then in a swift motion pulled upwards making a large slice in her palm, Vers thought she was about to be sick and pass out. “Calm yourself Vers” the representative ordered in an unusually soft tone. She smiled weakly and concentrated on her breathing trying to slow her heart down. Yon looked at her sympathetically and smiled so sweetly that she suddenly forgot the pain that had just been inflicted on her. 

”Yon-Rogg, offer your palm to your mate” Yon raised his head proudly and held out his palm to Vers. The representative repeated the process with Yon-Rogg, he curved the blade into Yon’s palm and sliced upwards causing Yon to grimace but he soon recovered his composure. “Yar-Rogg, First General to the Supremor and the House of Rogg please place Vers palm onto Yon-Rogg’s and bind them to your house” the representative ordered.

Yar-Rogg gently took Vers hand and placed the wound over Yon’s, he then took a beautiful length of satin and wrapped it around their hands. “I bind you both to the House of Rogg, may your union be fruitful and long lived” Yar-Rogg smiled proudly. 

”I present to all here our newly bound couple Yon-Rogg and Vers-Rogg. For the good of all Kree” the representative announced. 

”For the good of all Kree” The room echoed and on this rare occasion there were cheers and applause as both Yon and Vers stood before them unified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I've got so many ideas running around in my head that you've probably seen a few more stories pop up.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos. It is much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
